Talk:Hyakume
I hunted around for this guy in between Mucoid Mass spawns to get some info on it for wiki. He popped after I had killed several waves of Hecteyes at J-8. The last 2 hits I landed on him, he absorbed HP from me, with the Dread Spikes animation. However, my hits were for 153 and 163, and he drained 151 and 72 HP from them, respectively. He didn't give any exp at 75, and went down quite fast, so I'm sure it was just a case of me resisting it due to being way higher level than him. --Kyrie 05:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this guy three times in a row for Trial 778 Discovered that the placeholder has a weird respawn immediately after the NM is killed. When killing both the single bats in the room immediately after killing the 4 hecteyes and the NM, one of the hecteyes wouldn't respawn until several minutes after the next pair of bats. The respawn on hecteyes #5 appeared to be approximately 20 minutes, but only on the first respawn after NM kill. After that, it resumed a regular respawn pattern. JoranDax 00:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Just killed as 75BLM/WHM, things got tricky when he broke my Stoneskin and paralyzed me, I couldn't land a cure spell. I got in red HP and Paralyze wore off. I should've been more cautious. Don't let him fool you, especially if you have 700 HP --Blindsushi 13:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I only killed the 3 times for my trial but I noticed by the 2nd time that it was the the first one of the five that was not in the group when NM was up. If you are doing a trial try tracking the first in the group before PH repops and If it always moves to 2nd spot when PH pops we can confirm it's the first in the group that is PH.--Chimeramage 17:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) This was a very easy fight. I went in with a 82 SCH /37 WHM (under-skilled and under-subbed) no buffs to start the fight. Just swinging the trial staff (skill: 143) I was able to connect just about every time. I kept stoneskin up and used Cure IV once because I wasn't paying attention. Ended the fight with 27% MP and 65% HP and a full sublimation effect. Its spikes are really not a problem with stoneskin up. This thing is a joke. I went in blind blm90/rng1 nekked and Blizz V freeze II was enough to kill it. Didnt auto attack for my 3 trial kills so I can't say anything on the dread spikes post update --Josiahkf 05:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Placeholder Killed him for Hvergelmir Trial twice. I tested out the PH, and it is in fact the first one on the list. Also confirming that the PH spawns roughly twenty minutes after the NM dies, as opposed to the regular twelve minute respawns. Also, my first kill took me about two and a half hours to spawn, and after I knew what the PH was and killed only the PH, he spawned in a little under an hour. This is likely just luck, however, I felt that it was worth noting. --Horcruxxxy 05:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) (Horcrux of Fenrir) This must have changed with GoV addition . all Hecteyes respawned in 5 minutes , PH included . When all mobs repoped , NM was among them . --MIKUMARU 16:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC)